Circus Tricks
by TaeTae365
Summary: JungKook couldn't keep his eyes off of JiMin as soon as they met. They became friends for their love of performing and making people happy but secret dates and time sways from friends can change any ones mind about a person


_**KOOKIE'S POV**_

"Alright everyone, great job tonight. Now go and get some rest we have a big day tomorrow, we're going to collaborate with another circus for one big show! It's and 8 hour drive so go and get some rest. Meet in the main tent at 8:00am we leave at 8:15 sharp. Pack your bags we'll be there for a week." With that the Ring Master ended his little speech and Kookie went to find his trailer to prepare for the long trip a head. He's the circuses main performer, an acrobat, along with his partner Taehyung or V as he is more commonly known. They're the main act.

Kookie stumbled into his trailer and flopped down onto his queen size bed, got into his pyjamas then fell soundly asleep.

_***time lapse***_

"Oi get up, we have to be in the hall within half an hour." someone out side Kookie's trailer yelled, he guessed it was V. Well now he was awake Kookie checked his alarm clock, yup 7:30 am. Eventually Kookie got himself out of bed by 7:40 and ready and dresses by 7:50.

Already at the tent we're his friends, V, Jin the Ring Masters assistant and NamJoon the Ring Master himself.

"Alright everyone can I have your attention please. Please make your way to the bus out the front and load your bags into the trailer, thank you." NamJoon announced. Slowly but surely Kookie and his friends made their way to the bus.

Majority of the 8 hours was full of more sleeping and when Kookie awoke again he was just listening to music while playing on his phone.

_***time lapse***_

Meanwhile at the other circus The Circus Of Arts as it was named one of its finest clowns Jimin was making his way down to the hall to get ready for their new guests, on the way he bumped into J-Hope, a clown like Jimin and Suga the animal tamer. "Morning guys!" J-Hope exclaimed.

"Yo, how are you guys?" Suga asked

"Great!" Jimin and J-Hope answered in unison.

"Ooh I think the guests are here! stated J-Hope. Let's go see them!"

Finally the bus had stopped. Kookie awoke to V shaking his shoulders saying "Maknae uughh get up."

"huh what?"

"we're here, come on, let's go get our stuff." V gestured to the exit of the bus.

"Where are they all?" Kookie wondered once off of the bus.

"Over there maybe?" V said pointing to the hall.

"Okay let's try there." Kookie stated starting to walk toward the building. When the boys burst in NamJoon immediately asked "Why are you boys late?!"

"Kookie fell asleep on the bus so I stayed to wake him up." V replied honestly while the entire hall erupted in laughter while Kookie's face went a shade of red. "Alright boys, find some seats." NamJoon said letting them go, Jin by NamJoon's side trying not to giggle at the boys the entire time.

"What dorks." Suga said to J-Hope and Jimin but quietly hushed as to see that they're coming over. All the boys sat quietly together through the introduction assembly.

"Hi I'm V." V said trying to make conversation as the assembly has just finished.

"Hi I'm J-Hope." said the black haired boy.

"Yo I'm Suga." the ginger boy replied

"Hey I'm Jimin." the brown haired boy answered.

"Oh and this is Kookie." V quickly added in because Kookie couldn't get a word out because of the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Nice to meet you! How about we give you a tour around the site?" J-Hope offered.

"That would be great thank you." Kookie finally spoke up.

He saw Jimin's eyes widen, when he spoke 'maybe he has an interest in me?' Kookie thought, hope sparking in his eyes.

"and this is where you guys are staying." J-Hope gestured to a set of dorms concluding the tour.

"Thank you" Kookie smiled as the other boys started to wander back to their dorms. "I dibs this bed!" he shouted running into the dorms, throwing his possessions on the ground beside the bed in the process. "I'm going to find out when dinner is because I'm starving." V said.

"Me Too. I'm coming with you." Kookie replied, tagging along with V.

_***time lapse***_

"Ugh I feel so fat after dinner." V exclaimed flopping down onto his bed.

"Well that's cause you are so damn much." Kookie replied with a giggle.

"I'm going to sleep this food baby off, see you tomorrow." V continued lying down and getting comfortable.

Kookie giggled at V's explanation of how he felt "Okay night." He said getting into his own bed.

"Night." V replied drifting into sleep.


End file.
